ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blueman
Blueman is a notorious vigilante and the younger brother of the TRSPDA member, Blueman Powered. Personality Blueman is an anarchic, believing that the laws throughout the omniverse need to be reworked or completely reinvented. He is not too smart, seeing as he was tricked by a Godzillasaurus to organize a massive breakout in a prison only to be backstabbed immediately afterwards. History Blueman was a lone vigilante, mostly doing petty crimes like theft. His older brother, Blueman Powered did not approve of this at all and constantly tried to get his brother to become a police officer like him, something that greatly upset Blueman and eventually led to him hating his brother and running away from home. At one point he met an alien named Ikarusu Planeter before the Alien Icarus was captured. From within prison, Ikarusu managed to telepathically communicate with Blueman and told him of a plan to release everyone in the prison they were kept at. Being an anarchic, Blueman agreed without a second thought and put their plan in motion. During the breakout, his brother arrived on the scene and battled with Blueman. Overpowered, Blueman was forced to use his last resort, the Blue Aura which greatly increased his powers before he finally killed his brother. Later, Adult arrived on the scene, Blueman recognized him as a famous police officer before being asked why he did all this, Blueman simply shouted "ANARCHY", Adult stared back in disgust and the two engaged in combat, eventually Adult managed to overpower and defeat Blueman, even with his Blue Aura and captured him, locking him up until he turns 180,000 years old. In the end all but the members of the newly formed 'Godzilla's Gang" had escaped. Ikarusu and Blueman talked while he was in captivity, he begged for assistance but Ikarusu declined, never to talk to him again. Powers * Specium Ray : The standard Ultra Beam. Said to have a temperature of 500.000 degrees Celsius. * Blue Beam : A blue beam of energy fired from his arms in an "L" position. He shares this ability with his older brother. Said to have a temperature of 730.000 degrees Celsius. * Blue Barrier : A circular barrier composed entirely out of water, can cancel flame-based attacks. * Jumping Kick : Blueman performs a leap and land with a powerful kick. * Splash Bomb : A blue energy bullet fired from his hands, it explodes on impact with anything and fires corrosive liquids. * Water Stream : A stream of high-pressure water fired from his hands, can push back foes. ** Hydro Stream : A lethal variant of the Water Stream fired at boiling or freezing temperatures. * Blue Aura : By channeling forth his full power, Blueman can surround himself in a blue aura of energy that drastically increases his speed, durability and strength for a short period of time. While using this ability, he was able to kill Blueman Powered with minimal effort. Trivia * His abilities were partially inspired by Blu and Rosso's Aqua forms. Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Evil Ultras